


Horror Show on a Plate

by Vexed_Wench



Series: spn_bigpretzel Drabble of the week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Dean breakfast. Dean really wished he hadn't.<br/>Written for the prompts Horror and Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Show on a Plate

“Wake up Dean! I made us doughnuts.” Sam called from the bunkers kitchen.

Dean could taste the little golden nuggets of fried dough as he made his way to Sam. Sam must have had second thoughts about the deep fryer they had found.

He was glad to see Sam was loading up a huge platter with chocolate frosted doughnuts.

Dean took a bites and instantly spat it out. “'The fuck?” he asked.

“ They are Soy flour and Splenda baked doughnuts with dark chocolate and avocado frosting.” Sam grinned.

“They're a horror show.” Dean shuddered and trashed them plate and all.


End file.
